Dr. Victor Frankenstein
|} Victor Frankenstein is based on a character of the same name from the classic novel, Frankenstein. Story While celebrating Christmas with his Family Victor recieves the gift of a commission to join the army as a physician while his brother Gerhardt is given a watch that once belong to their mother. Distraught Victor leaves after his father refuses to continue to fund his research. As he is packing up his labatory Victor comes face to face with Rumplestiltskin, who offers him a deal to fund his research. Victor accepts and tells Igor to unpack the equipment as they are now moving forward with it. While searching for a body in a local graveyard Gerhardt shows up to talk to his brother. They are suprised by a gaurd and as they are running away shots are heard. Gerhardt sustains a wound which kills him, distraught over his brother's death Victor decides to use his body to finish his research. Unfortunately Gerhardt's heart could not handle the strain and burns to a blackened, charred state. During this time their father shows up and before Victor can explain his actions he denounces both sons, stating he has no sons. In another bargain with Rumplestiltskin, Victor is promised a stronger, more powerful heart he can use to resurrect Gerhardt if he pretends to revive the dead lover of Queen Regina and uses the Mad Hatter's hat to transport to her location, the Enchanted Forest. After retrieving one of the hearts from Cora's old vault he continues to pretend to revive Regina's lover but is unable to do so. After telling her the news he returns to his own world, implants the heart in his brother's corspe and creates his "monster". Returning home to show his father what he has done he explains to his father that his brother is still recovering but his father insists that Gerhardt is not who he use to be and attacks Victor. Agitated by this Gerhardt then pulls his own father off his brother and beats him to death. In the end Victor is forced to lock Gerhardt in a tower until he finally decides to put him out of his misery, which he is unable to do. Leaving his "monster" unscathed and alive. Trivia *Victor Frankenstein is the first character to appear from a work of literature not written for children. *Mary Shelley's 1994 film Frankenstein also sports a Dr. Frankenstein with the first name Victor. She was inspired in her husband, Percy Shelley, who was known to be a womanizer. Victor's Storybrooke counterpart is also a womanizer. *The name "Victor" is of Latin origin that literally means "victor". *He's a business associate of both Rumplestiltskin and the Mad Hatter. *Although the literary (and movie) Frankenstein is better known for reconstructing people from parts of different bodies, the Once Upon a Time version makes use of a magic heart to bring people back to life. That said, when his brother revives, he is clearly stitched together a la the classic Frankenstein monster. *It has been implied he lives in the Land Without Color equivalent of Austria. Category:Fairy Tales Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tale Human